the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Ton Theon/Clan Lampsi
Note: This is a Shadow clan living in Light territory Clan Lampsi ''We do not know of the secrets this land holds, but we are sworn to guard them. Shiningscourge says there will be grave consequences if these secrets are released. So we guard, and we protect. Our well being does not matter. It never has. As long as the secrets are safe, that’s what’s important. '' The Guardians of Secrets Clan Lampsi is a small clan of hostile dragons. They keep to themselves, and want nothing to do with the outside world. Thier leader, Shiningscourge claims to have taken the land which is located in the Sunbeam Ruins, as Shadow territory. History Chapter 1 Clan Lampsi was once part of a bigger clan known as Seeking Clan. However inner conflicts caused by a skydancer named Sapphiremoon, caused a Civil War within the clan. Watching from the shadows was an ivory mirror named Shiningscourge. She wanted the land that the clan was settled on. According to her there were secrets hidden in the land that would be disastrous if revealed, and Seeking Clan was dangerously close to finding them. So Shining used the Civil War as her chance to invade the clan. She had convinced a few of the clan members to follow her through promises of great treasure and fulfillment of said dragons' greatest desires. Shining's main goal was to destroy the research of a mirror named Nightbane, and to kill her so she wouldn't have to worry about the mirror uncovering anymore secrets. When Shining found Nightbane, she was locked in battle with Sapphiremoon. Shining killed the skydancer, and attacked Nightbane. Both mirrors were evenly matched, and they both might have ended up killing each other if another mirror named Nike hadn't appeared. Nike attacked Shining, which allowed Nightbane to escape. Nike was an impressive opponent. She was quick, and fought like no dragon Shining had ever fought before. Shining was forced to yield, and Nike flew away before the flames could touch her. Shining nearly passed out from the smoke, but managed to escape the burning clan before she got too injured. When she did rise from the flames she found a group of dragons waiting for her. Some were the dragons she manipulated into following her, the others were followers of the now deceased Sapphiremoon. Shiningscourge did not plan to found a clan, but being the resourceful mirror she was, she wasn't about to turn down the opportunity. Shiningscourge and her new clan waited for the flames to die down before they began to rebuild. Luckily the majority of the clan was made from stone, and all of the clan's books (save for a few the librarians saved before they fled) were gone. Shining created a magical Seal around her new territory, making it so no one could enter, and no one could exit. Chapter 2 Life went on in Lampsi. The Seal blocked out all light and the once lush land turn shriveled and grey. The plentiful hunting grounds became a barren wasteland and soon the clan was sent into a famine. In order to provide for her clan Shiningscourge decided to open up trade. Her daughter, Wish was a skilled jewelry maker so Shining sold her crafts in exchange for food. She created an opening at the top of the Seal where a trusted guard was stationed. No dragon was allowed to cross the barrier and goods were exchanged through the small opening. Some dragons regretted not journeying with their former clanmates to the Beacon of the Radiant Eye, but others thrived in Lampsi. Bloodmoon was once Sapphiremoon's body guard and she cared about nothing other than blood shed. Now she got to patrol Lampsi's borders and attack any intruders who slipped through the Seal or any dragon who tried to escape. The vampire known as Dracula was also thrilled. He was given permission to feed from the blood of any dragon he wanted, as long as they weren't part of Shining's family. Things would have stayed like this if one guard didn't allow a skydancer named Sepulchral through the Seal. Sepulchral was a spy from Clan Ton Theon (formerly known as Seeking Clan), but Shining didn't find out soon enough. He caused the destruction of the Seal, making Lampsi vulnerable. Lampsi was attacked by Ton Theon, and although they were able to chase the rival clan out of their territory, soon the clan was attacked by harpies. Now Shining is desperately trying to regain control of her clan as everything crumbles around her. Chapter 3 An Emperor entered the clan and discovered the secret Shining was trying so hard to protect. The Emperor discovered a hidden chamber of golden liquid and consumed it, leaving Shining with nothing. The creature also took her daughter away. But what exacly was the golden liquid and why was Shiningscourge so determined to protect it? To be continued... The Seal Shiningscourge originally wanted to kidnap the Shadeling known as Inkdrop as part of her plan to take Seeking Clan's territory. Inkdrop had incredible shapeshifting powers, and she could melt and reform into anything she wanted. Unfortunately for Shining, Inkdrop got away. Fortunately for Shining she had another shapeshifter. Aureole the coatl. Aureole could shapeshift, but unlike Inkdrop her shapeshifting was only limited to two different forms. Still, it was good enough for what Shining had planned. She used Aureole to create a magical Seal that enveloped Clan Lampsi. Shining rewrote Aureole's magic to become the Seal. Creating a Seal is no easy task, the caster must be careful of what they're doing or they risk killing the creature they're using to create the Seal. Finding a suitable creature is also a challenge, as only creatures with powerful magic (such as magic that allows shapeshifting) can be used. Once created the Seal is able to keep out anything the caster wants to keep out (besides for powerful beings like gods). The host used to create the Seal turns to stone. They are still alive, but are in a coma like state. Territory The clan lives in a half destroyed stone temple in the Mirrorlight Promenade. Around the clan are rolling hills that used to be full of green grass and a pine forest, but is now barren and grey after the clan famine. In the sky is a purple bubble that blocks out all light from entering the clan territory. This is the Seal. Tunnels are connected to the temple to allow dragons to have their own living spaces. The clan still has scorch marks of the fire the burned it some time ago, and some dragons claim there are still bloodstains on the walls where dragons fought to the death. Beside the temple is a sharp cliff, where some tunnels had been dug into. on the other side of cliff is another cliff face where a valley full of discarded marble separates the two cliffs. On top of the second cliff is a statue of a mythical creature known as an angel. Recently the Seal has been destroyed, and with it the angel has gone missing. Trivia * Theme song: The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature * All artwork on this page done by Fireflyflits Current Members * Shiningscourge * ErebusAngelos * Aureole (?) * Bloodmoon * Bluemoon (?) * Wish (?) * Sievers * Reed * Trouble * Panther * Wolf * Gemstone * Dracula * Rosie (?) * And othersCategory:Shadow